


Hunt

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Michael’s insisting, Gavin has devised a romantic-themed scavenger hunt for Valentine’s Day, filled with gifts, treats, and embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

'Good morning Michael, happy Valentine's day! I know you told me not to do anything, but I got too excited and couldn't stop myself. Take your time waking up and getting ready, and once you're ready to start the day, look for the next note in the kitchen.'

Michael stared at the note stuck to his alarm clock, eyes squinted almost shut as he tried to make out the words without his glasses. Fumbling around with one hand, he grabbed his glasses, slipping them on and then snatching the note up, groaning loudly as he read it properly.

"Are you fucking serious, Gavin? Ugh. I’m not looking forward to this shit."

He was more so grumbling to himself, slowly forcing himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He went through his normal solo morning routine, deciding to shower before anything else because he could already tell that Gavin wasn’t going be finished with just whatever was in the kitchen. That’s not how he worked.

In the kitchen was a rather large plain box, a red bow on top but otherwise bare. Michael opened it, pawing through red tissue paper and finding Gavin’s note, along with a light blue beanie. It would match perfectly with the jacket Gavin had gotten him for Christmas, he realized, and couldn’t help wondering if the Brit had been planning this for that long. Tugging the beanie over his still damp curls, he grabbed the note and opened it.

'Hope it fits well! Make sure you dry your hair before you wear it, you silly sausage, you'll catch a cold with wet hair.'

Michael paused from reading to pull it off his head, eyes scanning the room to make sure he wasn’t being watched. Gavin knew him far too well.

'You'll find your next clue out of the apartment, at the place where we had coffee together the morning after we moved into our apartment.'

"Fuck this is a legit scavenger hunt, isn’t it. This asshole is gonna make me go all around town when we asked for today off to spend it together."

Despite his whining, Michael still felt a twinge of excitement from it, he was never one to turn down a little adventure. Heading back to the bathroom, he finished drying up and got fully dressed, grabbing the beanie again along with the matching jacket before heading outside. He knew perfectly what place Gavin was hinting at, and luckily it was just down the street. A tiny no-name coffee shop which they both frequented, liking both the drinks and the staff better than any other place around.

As he went in, he saw nothing out of the ordinary that could be from Gavin, despite plenty of searching. He even checked the bathroom before deciding that maybe the man had given it to the barista to hold on to, just to be safe. Michael got in line, a bit of embarrassment making him flush as he tried to explain to the young lady in front of him.

"Did a dumb-looking British dude tell you to hold something for a guy named Michael?"

Her eyes lit up, a knowing smile spreading over her face.

"You’re Michael?"

"That I am."

"Alright, just step over to the pick up station and I’ll get it ready for you."

Get it ready? Michael was confused, but he did as he was told, heading over to where the barista would hand off drinks to those who ordered it. A couple minutes passed before she came over with a coffee and a small snack bag, handing them to Michael.

"Here you go, it’s already paid for. Happy Valentine’s Day!"

The man flushed a little more, mumbling his response before heading out of the shop. He waited until he was out of sight before trying the drink. A mocaccino, his favorite, maybe even sweeter than usual. Next was the bag. Inside was a cinnamon bun, and carefully taped to the opening of the bag, a note. Michael pulled it off, slipping the bag between his arm as he opened it and read it. 

'Hope you enjoy breakfast on me, those  _are_  your favorites still, right? Take time to enjoy them, and when you’ve finished your next stop is where we first met. The exact room I mean, too.’

Where they first met… Michael slowly muddled through his thoughts as he ate and drank, leaning against the side of the coffee shop and watching people pass by. Wasn’t it at Roosterteeth? Was he seriously telling him to go to work when they’d both requested it off? It wasn’t like they’d called out sick or anything, but the last thing he wanted was to see his coworkers and get teased about them being lovey dovey. Despite this, it didn’t stop him from slowly heading in the direction of work, but he grumbled all the way.

Getting in was easy enough, but just as he expected, as soon as he opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office, all three of their usual officemates turning and leering at him as he came into view.

"Oh look who showed up, Lover Boy 2."

Michael sighed in annoyance as the other guys cracked up at Geoff’s greeting.

"So I guess Gavin’s been here."

"Left you a present right at your desk, dude. Might I also say he was way too excited for someone coming in so early in the morning, like seriously."

Ray pointed at the small box next to Michael’s keyboard, the curly-haired man walking in and picking it up. There was no note attached, which meant he had to open it there. Reluctantly, he did, revealing what was inside. A small note was taped to the inner top of the box, and inside was a small square keychain made of perler beads, designed to look like his minecraft skin, Banjo. Before he could grab the note, Ray had already, grinning as he read it.

“‘You said your keys were looking pretty bare, before. Now they’re looking bear. Get it? Get it?’ I thought you’re dating Gavin, not Barbara, Michael jesus christ.”

Michael snatched the note away, leaving with his gift as the others giggled like the immature men they were. He waited until he was outside to continue reading.

'That was dumb, I know. Anyways, your hunt is almost over, your final note is waiting for you where we first made love.'

Made love, lord since when did Gavin talk like that. This one confused Michael a bit, staring hard as he re-read it. When they first had sex it was at his old apartment, and he doubted Gavin would be able to get in there to hide a note. But then again, technically, they were on Michael’s bed at the time, which is something they brought over to the new apartment. The last spot was clear to him now, hurrying back home to finish his hunt. 

Heading inside, he kicked off his shoes and set his things down, heading for the bedroom slowly. As he opened the door he was greeted to the sight of Gavin lounging comfortably on the bed, the man as naked as the day he was born, apart from a large red bow tied around his neck. He grinned widely, as Michael shut the door and started to strip instantly.

"Did you like your presents, Michael?"

He asked, making the other man chuckle in return.

"You bet I did, Gav. And now it’s my turn to give you something back."


End file.
